Rosa de Cristal
by EliannKamui
Summary: Rosa de fino cristales Clavada profundamente en mi alma Entre él tú y yo No hay salida No quedara nadie ¿Quién será el ganador? Estas a punto de destrozarme
1. Chapter 1

Rechazo, ¡Cuánto lo odio!"

Tengo miedo sabes, veo que te estas destrozando pero no es por ti ¿No es así? Es por él, ese maldito chiquillo al que odio y desprecio aquel que juega no solo con tus sentimientos, veo que estas decayendo, sabes algo… para mi eres la más hermosa rosa de todas, si una bella rosa de cristal azulino, preciosa hermosa pero él no lo ve… y tú tampoco.  
Estoy molesto contigo, si, por solo ser tu amigo y también conmigo mismo por no confesártelo pero sé que me vas a rechazar porque tú lo amas a él y nada más a él.

¡Pero es que eres un idiota acaso! ¡Él tiene el síndrome ídolo subido a la cabeza! ¡Demasiado! ¡Por favor date cuenta! ¡Se ha acostado con tus hermanos y con tus hermanas! ¡Ni mi hermana se salvó de su ataque! ¡Se tiro a su hermana! ¡Vamos por favor date cuenta! ¡Él no es un ángel! ¡Es el demonio encarnado con cara de niño inocente! ¡Él piensa que está bien lo que hace por que no conoce otra cosa! Por favor… por favor nótalo, nota que no es el ángel que tú piensas que es que terminara dañándote más del daño que te ha causado ¿Quieres acaso que solo juegue contigo? ¿Hasta eso te has rebajado?

Por favor eres la rosa más hermosa de todas, tu hermoso cabello azul, tu bellos ojos como mares tu nívea piel y labios carmines, tu ternura, tu bondad, ingenuidad… pero también tu estupidez tu egoísmo y terquedad… eres mi hermosa rosa. Que mal que no te des cuenta que mal que yo tenga que reparar tu corazón pieza a pieza, pero no me dejas restaurarlo por completo.

-Kaito ya déjalo –Te dije me miraste serio –

-Sé que no te agrada Len… pero Gakupo yo lo amo –Me dijiste solté un suspiro intentado contener todo lo que quería gritarte ¡Para ya de ser tan idiota! ¡Es que no entiendes que jamás va a amarte! ¡Qué ese mocoso no puede amar a nadie! –

-Has lo que quieras ya eres un adulto después de todos y sabrás que decisiones tomar –Te dije me sonreíste pero era tan rota tan vacía tan agrietada, o mi bella rosa la tristeza está agrietando tus pétalos –

Sabía que tú te le ibas a confesar en uno de estos días pero no sabía que yo iba a presenciarlo o a escuchar en secreto. ¡Estaba en el momento incorrecto! ¡En el lugar inadecuado! Ojala no lo fuera escuchado pues desde ese entonces no puedo contener mi ganas de cercenarlo.

-Len… tú… tú me gustas mucho… realmente quisiéramos que fuéramos novios, para mi eres tan hermoso… tan bello quiero hacerte feliz… quiero que seas feliz a mi lado y…

-Basta Kaito detente ahora mismo –Dijo de manera sería –Eso jamás va a pasar ya deja de hacerte delirios ¿Piensas que yo saldría con alguien como tú? Tu fama es inferior a la mía eres poco demandado un torpe amante del helado ¿Crees siquiera en un momento que en ti me fijaría? ¿Has de estar bien idiota? ¿No?

-Yo…yo pensé que tal vez tú y yo –Dijo su voz estaba quebrada –

-¿podríamos estar alguna vez juntos? Eso jamás pasara Kaito –Dijo él para seguir de largo –Espero que te des cuenta de tu estupidez y razones, algo entre tú y yo será siempre inexistente jamás pasara… ¿Entiendes? ¿O te lo tengo que explicar para que tu estúpido cerebro lo capte?

-No –Respondiste –

 **Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Confesiones, No lo hagas"

Quería gritarle o no sabes cuánto lo quería, quiera golpearlo, cortarlo, degollarlo, desmembrarlo, torturarlo de la mil dolorosas maneras habidas y por haber… porque tú no te mereces semejante rechazo, ¡Es que acaso no pudo ser sutil! ¡Un simple tu no me gustas! Es suficiente ¡Acaso tenías que quebrar de semejante manera su espíritu! O pero cual fue tu saña. Cual fue tu saña. Ese día me encontraba tranquilamente en la sala, tú estabas comiendo helado tu mirada era de completa tristeza y melancolía… pero simplemente llegaste a nuestro lado con esa mirada altanera tuya.

-Gakupo… quiero confesarte algo… tú… tú me gustas mucho

-Alto Len… detente allí mismo –Te detuve mientras me mirabas sorprendido –Mira chiquillo del demonio, a ti te quiero desmembrar torturar de las mil maneras dolorosa, te odio te desprecio por mi te rompería todos los malditos dientes y luego te desfiguraría la cara para no vértela, te me haces de lo más asqueroso repugnante y si fuera la última persona de este maldito planeta preferiría enamorarme de una roca antes de enamorarme de ti… ¿Lo entiendes? ¿O necesitas que te lo explique? Porque para mí eres tan estúpido que tal vez tenga que hacerlo para que ¡tú diminuto cerebro lo capte!

-Creo que con un simple tu no me gustas tenía suficiente –Me dijiste molesto y al borde del llanto –

-No, porque eso tú no te lo mereces–Dije molesto –Has rebajado a muchos con tus palabras lo he visto lo he presenciado y déjame decirte que la mínima piedad de mi persona jamás la vas a obtener

-Eres un imbécil Kamui Gakupo pero de esto te vas a arrepentir –Dijiste para irte molesto –

-Gakupo –Me miraste sorprendido –No debiste de ser tan cruel

-¿lo fui? Ah fuera sido más cruel aun maldito renacuajo –Dije molesto –

-Pero creo que fue muy mal hecho de tu parte Gakupo si tú le gustas… al menos

-No Kaito eso jamás…el solo hecho de pensarlo me hace vomitar… jamás en mi vida saldría con él ni por simple piedad –Dije me miraste sorprendido –él no tuvo piedad contigo cuando tú le dijiste que te gustaba

-¿Lo escuchaste? –Me preguntaste sorprendido –

-Estaba en el momento incorrecto en el lugar incorrecto pero créeme que tú no eres nada de eso Kaito –Dije –

-Tal vez él tiene razón solo soy un torpe amante del helado –Dijiste con la mirada baja levantándote del sofá –

-¡Claro que no! –Grite para que mi miraras con sorpresa –No eres nada de eso Kaito, si tu vieras la joya hermosa que eres –Te dije –"Si tan solo tu vieras lo hermoso que eres y lo valioso que eres para mí"

-Gracias –Con eso te fuiste, quería detenerte quería tomar tu mano –

Sentí… sentí que si no te detenía te perdería para siempre, sentí que estaba a punto de perderte que no podías con más y estabas a punto de romperte o mi bella rosa de cristal no sabes cuánto deseo que no se rompan tus pétalos que ya están agrietados y desquebrajados. Esa noche no pude dormir me sentía demasiado preocupado por ti, estaba dando una y otra vez vueltas en la cama. Realmente que no podía conciliar el sueño. Simplemente decidí bajar a la cocina por alguno de agua, pero allí estabas tú con un cuchillo en tus manos a punto de cortarle las venas.

-¡Que crees que haces! –Dije sujetando el cuchillo intentado que lo soltaras –

-Déjame solo quiero acabar con todo –Dijiste con lágrimas en los ojos –

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Déjame sanarte"**_

-No, no tienes por qué hacerlo –Te dije pero hice una mala fuerza y terminaste cortándome parte del pecho me miraste con tristeza para soltar el cuchillo –

-Lo…lo lamento no quería hacerlo –Dijiste cayendo al suelo temblando, yo tan solo te abrace dejando el cuchillo de lado –

-No te preocupes está bien no es profunda –Te dije –yo estoy bien, por favor no hagas algo como eso no intentes arrancarte la vida

-Pero es que no le importa nadie, nadie se enamoraría de alguien como yo… nadie es tan idiota como para ello… solo… soy un ser que nadie ha de amar… yo nunca obtendré el amor –Dijiste sollozando –

-Kaito –Te dije haciendo que me miraras –Yo soy ese idiota… yo te amo… te amo como no tienes idea, lo odio a él porque te maltrata destruye tu alma, no me importa si estas con alguien más aunque eso me duela lo que me importa es que seas feliz… aunque no sea a mi lado… te amo tanto… te amo… que… que hicieras esto… no sabes cuánto daño me hace… no quiero perderte…. Por qué… adoro verte, adoro ver tu cara tan hermosa, adoro tu cabello tan suave y sedoso adoro tus hermosos ojos cuales dos bellos mares aunque ahora relucen con tormenta, adoro tu olor a vainilla… adoro tu suave piel nívea… adoro cada parte de ti… adoro tu personalidad… te amo… te amo, eres para mí, mi hermosa rosa de cristal, pero te estas agrietando, aunque te quiera reparar tu no me lo permites

-Gakupo –Susurraste para aferrarte a mí –

-Por favor… quiero curarte, quiero sanar tus heridas. Por favor permítemelo –Dije tus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, pero me sonreíste –

-Permíteme sanar a tu lado por favor –Pronunciaste con la voz quebrada sonreí para abrazarte fuerte a mí –

-Créeme que lo hare sin dudarlo –Dije acaricie suavemente tu mejilla para besar tus labios un beso casto sin ninguna mala intención siempre creí que tus besos serían los más dulces, pero tras las lágrimas saladas eran como la hiel –

Sé que tú no me amas, lo sé y lo resiento en el alma, pero mi amor por ti es tan fuerte. Que aun así aunque me torture, quiero seguirte amando, eres mi verdugo y yo tu prisionero, aunque quisiera escapar simplemente no quiero, porque es una contradicción ¿Pero así son los sentimientos? No pienso de manera cuerda. Ah, no sabes que incluso eres mi desvelo.

Y simplemente hice que nos fuéramos de la mansión, mientras menos lo viéramos era mejor para ti, y para mi pues no contendría mi ganas de matarlo. ¡Pero la vida jamás está a mi favor! No jamás, tuvimos que grabar una serie de canciones, juntos donde ambos hacíamos que estábamos enamorados de él. Y si recibí más de un reclamo, más de uno, porque yo no actuaba como debía ser.

-Gakupo, tienes que hacer que estás enamorado de él no que lo quieres matar –Me dijo el director –

-Si es cierto Gaku, tienes que hacer que estás enamorado de mi –Dijiste usando ese estúpido vestido que te hacia parecer mujer –

-No palpes a tu suerte chiquillo del demonio –Te dije mirándole asesinamente para que se largaras –

Cuando terminamos las canciones tú estabas sonriente feliz, te reías de las veces que me regañaron y como me regañaron yo en realidad no le veía gracia pero si tú eres feliz yo simplemente me siento feliz.

-Ah, cuanto lo odias –Dijo él secando las lágrimas de sus ojos –

-Como no tienes idea –Pronuncie para que dejaras tu cabeza en mi regazo yo estaba sentando en el sofá y simplemente quedaste acostado –

-Gracias –Dijiste sonriendo –

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Devorando tu piel"

No sabía si te estaba curando o te estaba perdiendo en realidad, temía saberlo saber… que… que podía perderte, cada noche dormíamos juntos, pero aunque te abrazaba, quería sentir tu cuerpo temblar debajo del mío inundarte en un mundo de placer al cual quería llevarte. Porque quiero poseer cada parte de tu ser.

-Kaito –Pronuncie estabas acostado en la cama durmiendo te veías hermoso, pero ya no podía contenerlo, mi mirada estaba fija en aquellos ojos que recién se abrían –

-¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa Gaku? –Me preguntaste –

-Yo quiero dar el siguiente paso –Te dije me miraste aun confundido –

-. . . ¿el siguiente paso? –Dijiste, mis ojos solo estaban fijos en los tuyos, tus mejillas se sonrojaron y te pusiste nervioso, pero simplemente tu mano fue a parar a tu cuello –Creo… que es hora –Dijiste sonreí para besarte, mordiendo tu labio inferior para que abriera tu boca, simplemente no me contuve ansiado explorar esa deliciosa caverna con sabor a vainilla por todo el helado que comías me deleite, explorando y batallando con tu lengua hasta que se hizo la falta de aire y nos separamos con un hilo de saliva tus mejillas estaban rojas – Yo… nunca he sido… el de abajo

-Entiendo… seré suave –Dije asentiste aun sonrojado mientras yo sonreía, comencé a lamer tu cuello sintiendo como tu piel soltaba ligeros temblores mordidas y besos mientras que pellizcaba tus pezones por sobre la tela de la camisa simplemente tus quejidos no se hicieron esperar –

-ah…ah –Soltaste débilmente, mientras me deshacía de tu camisa fui bajando deshaciéndome también de los pantalones de tu piyama dejando tu perfecta desnudes, me aleje un poco para admirarte, admirar ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo, simplemente me encantaba, me acerque nuevamente a ti lamiendo desde tu abdomen a tu pecho para jugar con tus pezones los ligeros temblores con esos suspiros combinados eran lo que más me encantaba sentir –Gakupo –Me miraste sonrojado lentamente fui bajando hasta tomar tu miembro entre mi mano, mientras soltabas aquel sonoro quejido, baje hasta lamerlo de la base hasta la punta y meterlo a mi boca sentía tu cuerpo estremecerse, observaba como intentabas contener tus gemidos –

-No lo hagas, no te contengas ansió escucharte –Pronuncie, me miraste avergonzado para solo alejar tu mano de la boca y aferrarte a las sabanas, regrese a mi lado devorando toda tu extensión, deleitándome hasta con el olor no sabes cuánto ansié esto –

-G…Gakupo d…detente no puedo –Susurraste en un gemido entrecortado, para luego correrte, me trague todo observándote respirar con dificultad tendido en la cama simplemente volví a tomar tu miembro entre mi mano y masajeándolo hasta dejarlo nuevamente erecto, deje caer un poco de semen entre mis dedos para simplemente abrir un poco más tus piernas guiándolos hasta tu entrada – ¡AH! –Te quejaste alzándote –

-Tienes que relajarte –Te dije me observaste para enredar tu brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cuello y besarme simplemente me tomo por sorpresa pero me hizo feliz, al sepáranos deje un beso en tu frente, para lamer la línea de tu rostro hasta tu mejilla probando la lágrima salina que salía de tu ojo –Simplemente hermoso

-Gaku –Susurraste mientras yo insertaba el segundo dedo y tu simplemente intentabas desabotonar mi camisa, pero a la final terminaste abriéndola tan bruscamente que los botones se reventaron –Perdón

-Está bien –Susurre para besarte, insertando el tercer dedo tu cuerpo se tensó por un momento y aun así continúe con mi trabajo, mientras escuchaba tus gemidos y quejidos al sentirte ya preparado solo saque mis dedos –

Ambos respirábamos con agitación, ambos estábamos ansiosos de lo que ocurriría, te relamiste los labios sacándome la camisa por completo, pero de repente observaste la cicatriz del corte que me habías echo y lo besaste, pude sentir tu lengua caliente contra mi piel haciéndome estremecer.

-Perdóname –Me susurraste –

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada –Dije me observaste sonriendo para besarme y de repente colocarme debajo de ti –

-Eres tan paciente, tan compresivo conmigo, solo tienes ojos para mí –Dijiste frotando ligeramente mi virilidad con tu entrada haciéndome estremecer y soltar ligeros suspiros –

-Es porque te amo –Pronuncie, asentiste sonriendo feliz, para sentir como te auto penetrabas y esas paredes deliciosas y calientes me apresaban –Ah –Solté arqueando un poco el cuello, respirando con dificultad –

-Ah –Soltaste por el dolor mientras dejabas tu manos colocadas en mi abdomen, simplemente estabas inmóvil acostumbrándote a la sensación de ser llenado, mi mano fueron a parar a cada lado de tu cadera para observar como simplemente subías y bajabas de una manera lenta casi tortuosa o deseaba que fueras mucho más rápido –NNGG….ah…ah

Con cada momento la habitación se sentía más caliente inundada por tus gemidos, mis suspiros y los sonidos obscenos creado por la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, te voltee dejándote debajo de mi mientras tus largas piernas quedaban sobre mis hombros me acomode para penétrate de una sola estocada asiendo que soltaras un sonoro gemido, y simplemente fueron aquellas embestidas brutales sin clemencia alguna quería llegar profundo en ti, dejar mi huella que otro no pudiera borrarla.

-Ah…NNGG….ah…no… no puedo más…Gakupo –Soltaste para correrte, mientras tus paredes me apresaban de una dolorosa pero al mismo tiempo deliciosa manera y solo unas estocadas faltaron para que yo me corriera en tu interior cayendo en tu pecho intentado regular mi respirar y escuchando el agitar veloz de tu corazón –E…eso fue… fantástico –Dijiste –

-Puedo continuarlo –Respondí me miraste sorprendido y yo tan solo sonreí –

 _ **Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Traición"**_

Esa encantadora noche no te deje dormir, era la noche para ambos para adueñarme de tu cuerpo y hacer estremecer tu piel, aunque luego te andabas durmiendo por todos lados y yo solo sonreía feliz había dejado una marca tan visible en tu cuello que ni con la bufanda podías cubrir, cuando habíamos ido a la mansión vocaloid y el chiquillo impertinente ese la noto solo miraba sorprendido. Y yo le mire triunfante diciéndote con la sola mirada es mío me pertenece únicamente a mí.

Pero nunca me espere que tras tu mente pasara semejante jugada, sabes eres un bicho rastrero por eso te odio depende de tu voz de niña y de tu rostro o no sabes cuánto te odio por ello, por quitarme a mi amado, a pasar de que nunca me amo, siempre quise creer en ello. Pensar que llegaría a amarme… lamentablemente.

De repente tú te levantaste del sofá no tiendo por qué pero simplemente lo hiciste, me dijiste que ya volvías que necesitaba ir al baño simplemente, quise creerlo pero tras de ti se fue el chiquillo impertinente. Lo hizo para que yo lo notara y fuera directamente. O se si fue caer en una trampa.

Simplemente me atreví a moverme por aquellos pasillos con cautela persiguiéndole ambos quería saber que pasaría. Ustedes habían quedado en medio de un pasillo y yo solo observe cual espectador de aquel horror impredecible.

-Kaito… yo quiero disculparme por todo lo que te dije, realmente fui muy cruel contigo –Dijo él bajando la mirada… eso… ¿Esta bien no? –

-Está bien, no importa –Respondiste sin más sonriéndole –

-Perdóname, me di de cuenta de que era un error, todo, todo aquello que pensé que tenía lo perdí perdóname, me di de cuenta que… que realmente nadie me amaba de verdad y pensé que… que… que realmente tus sentimientos sean sinceros por mi… pensé mucho y yo…. Yo te quiero Kaito –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas –

-Len… yo siempre desee escuchar esas palabras yo… -De repente fuiste callado por su beso y no hiciste nada ¡No te movías! ¡Por favor aléjalo! ¡Aléjalo! ¿Es esto el determinante de que ya te he perdido? Aun así ¿Acaso una vez te tuve realmente? –

Simplemente me sentí destrozado por dentro no pude seguir viendo aquella escena y me fui a la sala, cuando lo odiaba… cuando lo odio… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo aceptas luego de lo que te dijo? Sabes por qué lo odio, porque tú lo amas tanto a él… pero no me amas a mí ¿Qué tengo de mal yo? Tal vez no sea un pequeño chico, pero si quieres puedo verme como mujer, tal vez no tengo la voz muy femenina… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

No…no…no puedo dejar rebajarme, no… ¿Esto es el final de aquel sueño? ¿Tan febril era? ¿Tan frágil terminaron siendo mis pétalos que simplemente se han marchitado? Y toda esperanza se ha teñido de sepia. No me di de cuenta de que me hablaban, no me di de cuenta de que lágrima a lágrima una por una, calientes que luego se enfriaban en mi piel corrían lentamente sin clemencia alguna presa de lo rota que estaba mi alma.

-¿Gakupo? –Me dijiste dándome un empujón – ¡Gakupo reacciona! –Me dijiste te mire tu rostro mostraba preocupación ¿Qué? ¿Qué más quieres? –

-¡Aléjate de mí! –Te grite apartándote mientras caías sorprendido al suelo –

-¿Gakupo? –Tus ojos estaban desorbitados me mirabas completamente sorprendidos ¿Qué quieres que haga? –

-Lo vi… ¡Maldita sea lo vi! –Dije, por qué… por qué mi pecho tiene que doler tanto, ha… tus espinas se han clavado tan fuerte, que simplemente has dejado una herida sangrante –

-Gakupo enserio

-¡No te me vuelvas a acercar más en la vida! ¡Si tanto amas a ese chiquillo quédatelo! ¡Pero aléjate de mí! ¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca más! ¡Te odio Kaito Shion! –Te grite a pesar de que sentía mi garganta agrietarse, a pesar de que las lágrimas se derramaba una a una por mi mejillas –

-¡No Gakupo! ¡No es lo que crees! –Me gritaste pero yo no te escuche y solamente me fui, antes de que me siguieras, saque la ropa del departamento que compartíamos y simplemente me fui a quedar a un hotel lejos de ti –

 **Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**"lágrimas de la rosa olvidada"**_

Lejos de todos, que lastima… que lastima… no puedo dejar de llorar. Simplemente me había dejado caer en aquella fría cama mirado hacia el techo reviviendo cada uno de los recuerdos y calcinándome… si sabía que esto iba a pasar ¿por qué? ¿Qué duele tanto? Siento mi garganta tan agrietada y mi pecho tan apretado. Me cuesta respirar… ah… duele.

¿Por qué dije que te odiaba? ¿Si no puedo odiarte? Kaito… te amo tanto que duele… te amo tanto… que quema… calcina… no sé quién se aprovechó de quién… pero se quién sufre ahora. Te repare… repare tus pétalos para que nuevamente fueran rotos… pero… pero mi amor siempre fue sincero… créelo siempre lo fue… aun… te quiero… te amo… te adoro.

Soy un hombre herido ¿lo sabes verdad? Tengo un orgullo. Pero… si realmente no fue lo que vi… por favor dame las pruebas necesarias para no creerlo. Por favor… por favor… por favor. Gumi estaba preocupada por mí, yo solo hacía mis grabaciones y volvía a casa, rechazaba toda aquella que tenía que hacer con Kaito aquellas que alguna vez me emocionaban por hacer, ahora la rechazaba no quería hacerla, no quería mirarte a la cara.

¿Dime algo? ¿Eres feliz? ¿Realmente? Estas con quien querías estar desde un principio, a pesar de las palabras que dije "no me importas si estas con alguien más, quiero que seas feliz" ¡Eso no significa que no me duela! … que no me hiera. Y más… y más aún, cuando estabas conmigo ¿Cuánto tardaría para que me dijeras? ¿Cuánto fueras jugado conmigo? Hasta decirme, lo siento Gakupo… yo no te amo, sabes que siempre he amado a Len… él me dijo que él me amaba… y… y yo…

No, aunque fuera de la manera más buena posible, aunque no intentaras lastimarme aún me lastima. Y simplemente Gumi me obligo a salir, a salir de aquel hotel. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes por favor? No quiero salir quiero estar solo me siento… destrozado por dentro. Creo que aunque estuviera acostumbrado a reparar tus pedazos rotos. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a reparar los míos y ahora que se han rotos y están completamente esparcidos… no sé cómo subsanar a esta herida que me has causado, aun sin tener un objeto punzo cortante, pero sangra más que ninguna.

Estuve caminando por el centro comercial a pedido de Gumi que deseaba más que nada que yo saliera, no hice más que complacerla ella nunca se había portado mal conmigo, en realidad había sido demasiado buena y paciente era lo poco que le debía la menos.

Pero allí estabas tú con él, ambos juntos ¡por qué! ¡Si no era lo que creía que haces con él!

-¿por qué siguiera me atreví a salir? –Murmure para mí colocándome la mano en la cara –

¿Tan patético me había vuelto que estaba ya al borde del llanto? No… no me he vuelto patético, siempre he sido patético, hasta el punto de mendigar tu amor… y este fue el resultado.

-¡Gakupo! –Escuche tu voz venías corriendo hacia mí ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Simplemente me había paralizado – Gakupo, ah que bueno… realmente, tengo que explicarte

-¿Explicar qué Kaito? –Te dije tan serio, jamás pensé que mi voz pudiera sonar así cuando siento que me hago pedazos – ¿Qué estas saliendo ahora con Len? ¿Siempre lo amaste a él no es así? Ahora eres feliz… espero que así sea… yo solo fui el vástago, que termino… siendo lastimado, pero… si ahora te vez reparado y listo para continuar y quieres rehacer tu vida con quien amaste desde un principio, no hay nada que explicar yo siempre lo supe. Por favor déjame en paz… solo déjame en paz

-No espera por favor Gakupo, escúchame –Dijiste tomando mi mano sosteniéndome con aquella mirada tan suplicante –Por favor

-No deseo ni verte, solo, no me lastime más… déjame en paz…yo…yo solo quiero estar solo –Dije jalando y alejando mi mano de ti –Déjame en paz… nada más y nada menos que eso

-¡Es que tú no lo entiendes! –Me gritaste tan fuerte y estabas a punto de llorar – ¡No tengo nada con Len! ¡Qué el maldito mundo lo sepa! ¡No tengo nada con Len! Te amo… te amo a ti Gakupo

-¿Qué? Kaito si esto es una mala broma es una mala pasada

-No lo es… solo ando con Len, porque todos creen que tengo una relación con él y los productores pensaron que era bueno… para obtener más fama, siempre las fans quieren un triángulo amoroso entre nosotros tres… pero… pero yo ya no amo a Len, te amo a ti… tú me hiciste amarte –Dijiste tomando mi amo – tu no lo viste todo, no viste lo que le dije por favor Gakupo… yo te amo

¿Puedo ser feliz? ¿Puedo ser feliz ahora? ¿Ahora que te tengo nuevamente a mi lado? ¿Ahora que se la verdad? ¿Por qué todo se está poniendo oscuro? De repente desperté al escuchar el sonido de mi celular. ¿Así que solo había sido un sueño? ¿Todo un sueño? Ah… por qué tuve que despertar, simplemente mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Era un mensaje… un número desconocido

-"Prende el televisor canal 5" –Era raro… realmente no sabía a quién le pertenecía ese número además era el canal de las noticas, simplemente tome el control remoto y prendí el televisor en el canal 5 –

-"Kaito Shion y Kagamine Len anuncian formalmente que ambos tienen una relación ayer por la tarde en una rueda de prensa…" –Apague el televisor sin querer escuchar más, mire nuevamente el contacto… cerca del número telefónico tenía escrito Banana Idol –

-Maldito –Pronuncie ¿Así que esta es la realidad y no un sueño? –Oh… ya es tiempo de olvidar… no deseo recordar nada

 **Fin…**

 **Rosa de fino cristales  
Clavada profundamente en mi alma  
Entre él tú y yo  
No hay salida  
No quedara nadie**  
¿Quién será el ganador?

 _Estas a punto de destrozarme_  
 **Quiero vivir contigo  
Quiero ser feliz contigo  
Él está en mi camino  
Quiere apartarme  
Rosa amarilla que brilla como ninguna  
Como llego a odiarte**

Sigo cantando, sigo cantado  
¡ _Por qué quieres apartarme!_  
 **Estas reluciendo en oscuridad  
Puedo ver el triste final  
Rosa de fino cristales  
Mira todo está de sepia**

 _Esta cantado su triunfo dejando mi piel herida_  
 **Rosa amarilla  
Has ganado  
Mis pétalos has marchitado**


End file.
